


The Ending

by SparkyBoom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fake Character Death, Fugitive, Gen, Hurt, Magic, Magic Revealed, Minor Character Death, Post-Magic Reveal, Prophecy, Spells & Enchantments, War, magical army
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyBoom/pseuds/SparkyBoom
Summary: Merlin's magic is revealed and must face the consequences. There are forces working against him and the creation of Albion, and healing to be had once the beloved servant is presumed dead. Will they be able to come together and bring about Camelot's Golden Age, or will evil prevail? Who will survive?I was unhappy with how season 5 ended so I wrote this to fix everything. Edited from original posting on fanfiction.net. Canon up to 5x06.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin stood, frozen, vulnerable in the middle of the field, feeling all eyes turned towards him.

_This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen…No, not like this…_

Fear swept over him as he stood, the din of the fight echoing in the growing stillness. After what seemed like years, he looked up from the ground and sought out the eyes he needed to see most.

It was like a magnet. He didn’t even scan the field, he just looked up and saw the shock in Arthur’s face. Shock, fear, maybe confusion, but as they held eye contact repulsion clouded his eyes. Merlin hoped that his own fear didn’t show as much as he felt it.

He might as well finish what he’d started, though, and get rid of the army.

Taking a deep breath, he roared out the next incantation to dispel the opposing army- Morgana had attacked with an army of mercenaries and bandits that vastly outnumbered Camelot’s knights; they were overwhelmed by pure numbers.

A storm cloud began to form rapidly in the clear sky. The wind howled, lightning and thunder struck around them as everyone stood in horrified awe of what was happening. Merlin had his hand stretched above his head and while the lightning seemed to be striking him, it was actually being concentrated into a large pulsing ball of energy. Those of Morgana’s army who had their wits left took off at a run. There was nowhere to run though, and the vast army was struck with the elements Merlin now controlled. The flashing in his eyes was terrible, his face hard. Shivers went down even the King’s back.

_This is not the Merlin I know. Who the hell is this?? What the hell is this???_

After the field had been cleared of Morgana’s army, Merlin lowered his hand down to his side. He looked back at Arthur and saw the King staring at him with a look he had never seen. _Terror? Hatred? Anger? Confusion?_ Probably a mixture of all of those, and more.

Arthur started walking up to him, the knights joining his ranks. Merlin’s heart was pounding, and it took every bit of concentration to keep from turning and running away into the forest, or even from just passing out.

Arthur stopped directly in front of Merlin, not three feet away. Merlin cast his eyes downward and fell to his knees.

“Sire, I have been lying to you and keeping secrets from you,” he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. “I place myself at your mercy.”

The seconds slowly moved by.

“Explain.”

Merlin flinched visibly at his king’s voice.

Merlin looked up at him and opened his mouth. No sound came out. He closed it again.

“ _Explain_.”

Once again, Merlin tried, but his voice seemed to have abandoned him. He felt a blade at his throat.

“Explain why I shouldn’t just kill you right now for treason against the crown,” Arthur’s voice was low and shook.

Merlin had let out a small whimper at feeling the blade, still sticky with blood from the battle, come into contact with his skin. Clearing his throat, he tried once more.

“I’m so sorry,” he started. Suddenly words spilled out in a jumbled, incoherent mess of apologies and stories; why he came to Camelot, learning from his book of magic, the convenient success they’ve always had against the odds. The dragon.

He faltered slightly when he started to talk about freeing Kilgharrah. Changing the subject, he talked about Balinor, lying to Arthur about killing the Great Dragon, and Aithusa. _Aithusa…_

He had almost forgotten about the original intent of that mission, and when he looked up to see Arthur’s reaction at the news of a second dragon, all he saw was a stone cold face. This was the face of Uther looking upon any sorcerer or someone accused of magic. Merlin’s voice stumbled to a stop.

He realized that he had also talked about Uther’s death. _Oh God, no, no._

“You’re that old man.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement of realization.

“Yes, but no, wait, Arthur, hear me out, please—”

“You killed my father. I can see it in your eyes, you… you…” he searched for the right word. “You murderer. You traitor. You sorcerer,” he spat out the last word like it caused his mouth to taste foul.

“No, please, listen! I tried to heal Uther, you were there, you saw the spell work!” he cried in desperation.

The sword at his throat, which had not moved, pushed further into his neck; he felt his own blood trickle down his Addams apple.

“You killed my father. You poisoned Morgana. You destroyed Nimueh. Who else have you killed, Merlin? Magic has corrupted you into a monster.”

Merlin looked up at him in disbelief. _This couldn’t be happening. No, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, no._ This man, Arthur, with all the hatred and betrayal in his face as he looked down upon his servant. This man was supposed to help bring back magic. Merlin was supposed to help him. This was not how this was supposed to happen.

Arthur glared down at him.

Taking another breath, Merlin prepared himself for his next confession.

“Agravaine.”

The rest of the group stirred at this. Agravaine had had a personal relationship with all of them, whether professional or familial. They knew him to be a traitor, but how could this small, clumsy servant ever take out someone like that? But then, they remembered, look what Merlin had singlehandedly done to this army.

Arthur finally took down his sword. Merlin breathed a bit easier, but was still tense and terrified. His master stuck his sword into the ground and started pacing in the area of about ten feet. He eventually stopped with his back turned to Merlin.

“Arrest him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights return to Camelot and ponder the decision before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I said "weekly" and I've already messed that up. I, as a person, am a work in progress, so please bear with me. I hope to be able to post regularly on Sundays.
> 
> Please leave some kudos, a review, questions, critiques, comments, whatever! I appreciate all of you and everything you have to say. Happy fic reading, y'all!

The knights, suddenly being addressed, took a moment to comprehend their order. Two finally stepped forward and grabbed Merlin’s arms. Percival and Leon roughly dragged him to his feet and bound his hands tightly. Merlin didn’t struggle but desperately tried to make eye contact with Arthur. He had to make him understand, he had to prove that magic could be trusted.

_Yeah, I’ve done a great start at that, lying to my best friend,_ he mused bitterly.

“I will decide what to do with you back in Camelot. For now, you are under arrest for treason and sorcery,” said Arthur.

They rode back to the white city. Merlin was granted enough to at least ride with Leon on his horse, though the precautions taken to prevent Merlin’s escape were unnecessary.  Merlin wanted his friends to trust him and knew to cooperate.

When they reached the castle, Merlin was handed over to the guards and sent to the dungeons. He did not resist.

Arthur called an urgent meeting of the Round Table, making sure that all knights and members of the court were there for the discussion about what to do with Merlin.

Gaius walked in, slightly confused. They had not sent him any wounded soldiers from the battle, and the king had never before called a surprise meeting like this on short notice. Looking around, he noticed someone missing.

“Where’s Merlin?” the tone of concern heightened in his voice as he looked worriedly around the room.

“In the dungeons, Gaius,” replied Arthur as a thought grew in his mind. “Wouldn’t have a guess as to why, would you?”

“The dungeons, Sire?” he looked genuinely confused. “None, whatsoever. Why?”

“You must know Merlin better than any of us Gaius. You’re telling me that you didn’t know?”

“Know about what?”

“Oh come off it, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” he was tired of playing games.

Still, though Gaius’ anxiousness was becoming more and more poignant, confusion remained on his face.

“His _magic,_ Gaius.”

The court who had gathered quietly gasped. A few people murmured to each other, and Gwen’s thoughts began to race.

“Don’t worry, I know. And it would be a lot better for you right now to admit to knowing about it than trying to pretend any longer,” Arthur hadn’t tried to make it sound like a threat, but that was how it came out. He could afford no luxury in allowing for loopholes to be taken advantage of.

Gaius’ face remained schooled. He hesitated before his next statement.

“Ah,” was all he could get out.

Everyone around the Table was on edge as they stared between them.

“What happened?”

“What does it matter? The man betrayed me, my trust, and all this kingdom stands for. As have you, apparently,” the confirmation of Gaius’ guilt stung, even if Arthur had prepared for it.

“It matters a great deal, my lord, as the very nature of his actions can tell you everything about Merlin’s magic and loyalty that you need,” replied Gaius. “Sire.”

“It makes no difference to the crimes he’s committed and the people he’s killed. It makes no difference to the law whether his intentions were good or evil. The man lied to me Gaius, directly to me, for years. How can I not think that he has an ulterior motive?  Why would such a man be willing to just remain my servant and obey me? How can I trust someone who hid this from me for so long? Someone who helped hide this from me?”

“Sire, it was not my secret to give away. And you have not shown very promising views on magic, so how could he reveal himself without risking his own life?”

“But he studied, Gaius. He deliberately disobeyed the law and committed treason. Why would a man with no other motivation do so?”

Arthur was fuming. Gaius had a responsibility to the crown. He was the only court physician, the only one that both the people and nobles knew personally and trusted, literally, with their lives. How could Gaius keep this from him?

“What has Merlin told you?”

“He told me he’s killed. He told me who he was, he’s Dragoon. Merlin murdered my father. He admitted it. He stands accused of treason.”

“Surely he mentioned the circumstances of your father’s death. Uther’s death was an accident.”

“And why should I believe that? Why should I believe you? You’ve also proven yourself a traitor to the crown.”

“Will you execute me, then?”

Arthur stared.

“Of course not,” said Gwen, suddenly standing. “We are trying to figure out exactly what to do now. You are dismissed, Gaius.”

Gaius nodded toward the queen before turning back to Arthur.

“If you would excuse me, Sire,” Gaius said coldly, “I have a patient that needs my attention. I will come back to discuss this with you shortly.” He left the room.

Nodding to two knights, Arthur instructed that he be followed.

Now turning his attention to the rest of the Table, Arthur looked around. _If Gaius had been keeping secrets, who else was?_

“Who knew?”

Silence.

“Who. Knew?”

The knights shifted nervously in their seats, waiting for anyone to talk.

“Did none of you?”

Gwaine spoke up, “I could have guessed, but what good does it do to act on a guess like that?”

All eyes turned to him. How could anyone have possibly guessed at Merlin’s magic?

“There were just, times,” he explained, “when we all seemed to be too lucky and Merlin would seem to just be there. In the middle of our lucky break.”

“Fine,” sighed Arthur. “Anyone else?”

No one stirred. Deciding to move on, he now posed the next problem.

“So, now what should we do?”

The obvious answer was to stick to the law, to execute any and all persons with magic. But Merlin had a connection to all the knights, was well liked by the courtiers; he was their little brother. Their trusted friend.

Arthur spoke what was on all their minds, “I don’t want to kill him.”

A scattered few sighed in relief.

“But… he has betrayed my trust. He has broken a law that he was fully aware of, he has lied to each and every one of us. Such treason cannot be forgiven.”

“But Sire,” Gwaine protested, “this is Merlin. He’s known you longer than I’ve known him, if he wanted you dead or for Camelot to fall, he could have done so years ago. He’s had plenty of perfect opportunities. Or he could have even just stepped aside as Morgana or someone attacked. But he has stood by our side in every battle. Even today he only attacked Morgana’s army. I doubt that his loyalty to you and to Camelot is at all questionable.”

Leon spoke up. “But why keep it secret for so long? Why not tell anyone? What if he needed to keep Arthur and Camelot alive for something? Waiting for the right moment to strike?”

“There’s been plenty of those, mate,” answered Gwaine. “Do you not realize how often we get attacked? The ‘right moment,’ as you put it, has probably presented itself countless times; he could have easily killed all of us and made it look like an accident.”

“The real question here,” put in Percival, “is can magic be trusted? I have always had my doubts and concerns with magic, but then again I’ve never been friends with a sorcerer as we are with Merlin.”

“I agree with the King,” declared Mordred loudly. “I agree that the law must be held in these matters. Magic cannot be allowed in Camelot.”

Everybody turned to face him. He had seemed friendly with Merlin, though he was one of the newest knights and probably knew Merlin the least.

“I don’t believe you have dealt with a sorcerer yet in your time as King, Sire,” he continued, looking at Arthur. “But I believe that you must stay with the law in these matters.”

“Thank you, Mordred,” replied the King. “But I never did say that my decision was to execute Merlin.”

Silence followed, and after a few minutes of no one talking, Arthur dismissed the knights to resume the debate tomorrow. Slowly they all filed out, Mordred and Gwaine lingering slightly, but soon they followed the rest when it became apparent that Arthur needed to be alone.

Once in the hall, both Gwaine and Mordred shot each other dirty glances, then ran off in opposite directions. Mordred to the dungeons, Gwaine to Gaius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine seeks answers; Mordred visits with Merlin.

Gaius had originally intended to go down to the dungeons to visit Merlin, but once he saw that that he was being followed, decided to head back to his chambers.

He startled as the door to his chambers burst open. Gwaine strode in, looking determined, but faltered as he looked found the physician hurriedly wiping away tears next to an empty bed.

“I’m sorry…” Gwaine said, expression softening.

“It’s, well it’s not alright, but please, come in, sit down,” said Gaius. “I know why you’re here. You have questions and a friend facing death.”

“Yes. I want to do what I can, I need to help him out of this. I owe him a lot, you could say,” replied Gwaine, thinking of all the trouble he had gotten Merlin into in the past.

“Well, there’s quite a lot, and I don’t know everything. What’s really important is that the King realizes all that Merlin has done for him and in his name. Magic is not inherently evil, yet it has plagued Pendragon family. There is both light and dark in everyone; it simply depends on which you act upon.”

“And Merlin has only used his for good?”

“Yes, though I know that he has been sorely tempted by evil. Or rather, evil has tried to tempt him with no luck. Due to his immense power as a warlock, he is wanted as an asset by those who practice dark magic, but many on that side also want him dead. He has stuck with Arthur for far too long for there to be any real chance of him turning.”

“Can you tell me more about Merlin’s… abilities? What he’s done for us?”

Gaius then started on a whole speech that almost sounded rehearsed, about Merlin, his powers, his connections, and his past.

* * *

 

Mordred had left for the dungeons after the council meeting. He needed to talk to Merlin. Of course, Mordred had been there when Merlin revealed his power and had listened to the whole thing. When Arthur had called for anyone who knew about Merlin’s magic, he knew there could be no way of explaining himself without revealing his own secret.

Finally reaching Merlin’s cell, he looked in. Merlin was sitting on the ground against the wall, his eyes closed.

“Merlin.”

His eyes opened, and he looked blankly at Mordred.

“Hey. What are you doing down here?”

“Just checking in. Are you alright? Well, considering?”

“Yes, I suppose. The thing I hate about the dungeons most is that there’s nothing to do,” he stood and gestured around the room. “This just gives me too much time to think about what happened and what I could have done different; I’ve been rerunning all the times I could have said something, all the times when Arthur was open to change that I let pass. Gods, I’ve been such an idiot!!”

“Why don’t you just break out then?”

Merlin shook his head, “No, I need to know what Arthur’s decision is. I need to show him that I will always remain loyal to him.” He thought for a moment, “even if he decides to execute me.”

“You don’t really think that he will?”

“I don’t know…” he looked truly lost and desperate.

“Well, don’t worry. I’ve been trying to help you out here. I’m doing everything in my power to get Arthur to pardon you.”

Merlin looked surprised at this. “Really? To be honest, I didn’t expect that from you…”

“Of course,” said Mordred. “Of course I would. We’re kin, Merlin, you and I. We share the same gift, the same persecution. I know what you’re going through. It could have easily been me.”

They stood looking at each other, trying to figure the other out. Finally Mordred took his leave, explaining that he would be missed soon if someone noticed his absence. Merlin was left to his own musings.

Why would Mordred try to help him? Merlin had attempted to kill him multiple times in the past. The old words haunted him as he thought back: _I shall never forgive this, Emrys. And I shall never forget._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is trying to make sense of it all.

Of the rest of the court, only Gwen had stayed behind with Arthur, though she knew he had meant for her to leave as well. She sat, looking intently at her husband, waiting for him to say something.

“Guinevere, I need you to leave as well. I want to be alone.”

“You don’t have to be. You don’t need to bare this burden alone.”

“As King, I do. This…betrayal, has led me to realize that I can truly trust no one.”

“Surely you don’t mean that. What about me, Arthur? Your wife? Do I count for nothing?”

“No, it’s not like that. But I am the sovereign in this kingdom, no one can possibly understand, no one can possibly be trusted as I can when it comes to ruling this land.”

“You sound like Uther.”

Arthur looked up at this accusation, taken aback by the coldness in her voice.

“My father was a good king, but I am _not_ him, Guinevere. I do not rule this country the same way he did.”

“Is that why you’re debating with yourself on whether or not to execute your best friend? Is that why I and my counsel are suddenly not welcomed? And why you threatened Gaius earlier? You hold the same fear and hatred of magic as Uther did. Anyone can see that you are your father’s son. Now try to decide if that’s something you are truly proud of.”

And with that, she left the King to his own thoughts.

* * *

 

Gwen went down to the dungeons, knowing that she shouldn’t have said all that, but it needed to be done. She could not be married to a second Uther.

She passed by Mordred, giving him a second glance as she continued on her way. She reached Merlin’s cell and sent the guards to the other room for more privacy. Looking at Merlin, her heart filled with empathy. Merlin had sat back down on ground against the wall, his face in his hands, clearly lost in thought.

“Merlin?”

He looked up, “Gwen! What are you doing here?”

“Came to see how you were. Are you alright? I can’t believe Arthur put you in here, it’s simply not fair.”

“No, it’s fair. I understand why he’s done what he’s done. I may’ve done the same.”

“It’s not fair, it’s not ok. I will get you out of here, I promise.”

They both smiled at the reversed role.

“You have a good heart Gwen. Never lose that.”

“Now you sound like you’re just giving up! You can’t say things like that, Merlin!”

“I’m serious. Whatever you do, Gwen, don’t change. Don’t lose what makes you, you.”

Her face softened into a sad smile. “Never,” she promised.

Merlin had stood up and through the bars of the cell they tried to hug each other.

Merlin stood back. “How are the others taking it?”

“Gwaine is upset with Arthur. In his mind, the only answer is to let you go free.” Merlin smiled at this. “Leon just seems to not trust magic, and most are conflicted. They’ve been raised to hate and fear magic; I think knowing someone as close as they know you, and then finding out really shook them. Including me, Merlin. This is a lot to take in.”

“I know, Gwen. I’m so sorry.”

“I understand why you kept it secret, Merlin. I really do. I’d have done the same. It’s just that no one is sure how to feel about it. Except for Gwaine and Mordred, actually. They seem set in their ways.”

“What was Mordred’s reaction?” It seemed reasonable to ask, to verify his previous visitor’s claims.

She paused. “He… well, he believes that the law needs to be upheld in this matter. He put forth the suggestion that Arthur stick to the law.”

“He wants me executed.”

“Yes.” Gwen looked anxious. Merlin was trying to make sense of it all. He knew he couldn’t trust Mordred, and even less so could Arthur trust Mordred, but he didn’t know that. Arthur was practically infatuated with the young knight; he was always so excited by his progress in training.

“Merlin?” Gwen brought him out of his thoughts with a worried look on her face. “Merlin, I promise, the King will not execute you. I know he will be merciful and just. I promise you won’t die.”

A small smile formed on Merlin’s face. “Of course, Gwen. Thank you,” he went to sit down on his cot and turned away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur hears two very different positions, and a decision is put into motion.

The next day the Table met again, this time, with Gaius present. Arthur wanted to reach a decision as soon as possible, but his mind was as foggy as ever. He needed guidance and advice on the matter, but talking to the knights seemed to have made everything worse. Leon kept going back and forth on letting Merlin free and exiling him. Percival was trying to convince him that magic was at the heart of this (which it was), but only by questioning if it was good or evil. Gwaine had freely expressed his view that if any harm should come to Merlin, Arthur would have the full force of Gwaine’s wrath to deal with, and Mordred hadn’t said anything since the meeting yesterday. The rest of his advisors and knights did not have much to say, but most were of the opinion that magic could not be trusted. Arthur hadn’t taken the time yet to discuss things privately with Gaius.

Today’s meeting went basically the same as yesterday’s, and everyone left with even less of an idea of Merlin’s fate.

“Gaius,” called Arthur after the council dismissed.

The old man turned. “Yes, my Lord?”

“I have decided that you will not be held to any charges concerning this whole affair.”

“Thank you, Sire, but it is not me that I am primarily concerned with.”

“Of course. That’s another thing I want to talk to you about,” he gestured to a chair for Gaius to sit in.

“Yes, Sire?”

“I need to know everything. I need to know about Merlin’s magic, what he’s done, what he can do. I just need answers, Gaius.”

“You could ask Merlin himself.”

Arthur looked away. “I… I can’t face him right now, Gaius. When I don’t have an answer and he doesn’t can’t trust me.”

“He does trust you, Arthur. Why do you think he’s still in his cell?”

Arthur gave Gaius a pleading look. The physician sighed.

“We’ll be here all night and most of tomorrow.”

“Then let’s start.”

Gaius then began with the history of magic, and how it, yes, can be corrupted and used for evil, but could not a king use his power to be tyrant? He went into Merlin’s destiny, and the vague hints that Merlin had shared with him. This led into Merlin’s life in Camelot, and his role in saving and protecting Arthur’s life. Leaving out specific stories he knew were Merlin’s to share, he continued as he could through the night. The sun had indeed gone down and come back up again by the time Gaius seemed almost ready to be finished.

When it was all over, Arthur remained silent. Gaius dismissed himself and went back to his chambers, hopeful that he had shown Arthur what a loyal and faithful servant Merlin is.

For the king, his thoughts were spinning, everything in the last few days turned his life inside out. Throughout his whole life, he had been taught, he had seen how magic was not to be trusted. When Morgause had tricked him into believing Uther had killed his mother; when Morgana attacked every few months with renewed vigor and hope in success; when that old man, _Merlin_ , killed his father, yet he could not find the anger within himself anymore. Magic was a force that needed to be treated with caution – when playing with fire, one had to make sure not to get burned.

How many innocent people had died that way? At his father’s hand, at his hand? What crime had they actually committed? The Druids were peaceful, yet how many raids against their camps had he led, killing men, women, and children? He already made peace with the Druids, but had done nothing about other sorcerers potentially in the kingdom. He had offered them no solace, no hope for freedom. Uther’s words came into his mind: _She played with fire, now she must die by fire._

That had been a close call for Guinevere. He shuddered to remember when she was almost put to death under suspicion of sorcery. But Uther had been unjust in that decision; he had heard the words “magic” and “Guinevere” and put them together as one without any thought. And then that old man had come and conveniently took the blame. _Merlin took the blame…_

He groaned as he leaned forward, face in his hands, suddenly overwhelmed with lack of sleep and stress.

“Sire?”

He looked up. Mordred had walked in without his noticing. Trying to shake off his fatigue, Arthur sat up straight in his chair and faced the knight.

“Yes, Mordred. What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about…” he gestured widely to the air, “all this.”

Arthur nodded. “Of course. But I think you made your opinion fairly clear yesterday. I still do not wish to execute Merlin.”

“Well, yes Sire, but there’s more about it.”

“And that is…?”

“Well, it’s like Percival’s been saying. It’s about magic itself. The decision here isn’t so much about Merlin, but about allowing magic back in Camelot.”

Arthur knew this already. “Your point being…”

“Well, since this is your first true case of having to deal with magic, the people are waiting for your decision just as much as Merlin. If you let him free, the people will realize that you’re accepting magic. They will panic and fear their neighbors. Or worse, the people and the court could think you enchanted by him. Other kingdoms are watching us, Sire, and they are waiting to see if Camelot is ruled by an enchanted king. You could have an uprising on your hands, or war, then it’s not just Merlin’s life at stake. If you merely exile Merlin, you would be seen as weak and soft. You’d spare the life of a friend, a servant, but not do the same for another. Sorcerers around Camelot will abuse your mercy, wreaking havoc upon our lands.

“If you uphold the laws, the foundations of this kingdom that your father put into place, the people would see that you are fast in your beliefs, that you will not tolerate any sort of magic within Camelot. There needs to be an example for what people are to expect under your rule.”

Arthur couldn’t believe his ears. Mordred wanted him to use Merlin as an _example_ to his own kind, as a warning? He had regarded the young knight with respect, but he hadn’t realized exactly how the man thought. Arthur realized that Mordred had continued talking.

“You are still considered to be inexperienced in the eyes of many other monarchs around Camelot. You cannot afford to look weak or vulnerable. Holding to your laws is the best possible solution to this problem. ”

Arthur had listened to this explanation with as rapt attention as he could through his sleep deprived haze. He understood everything that was being said, even if he didn’t quite buy it, and was quite surprised at Mordred’s understanding of the politics surrounding Camelot.

“Thank you, Mordred, for your insight. I will take all of that into consideration in my decision.”

“Of course. Sire, thank you,” said Mordred. He turned to leave, but hesitated.

“Was there something else?”

“Well, yes, Sire, actually,” Mordred turned around suddenly looking slightly embarrassed. “I was wondering, if you’d be so kind, if you could possibly… only if you want to…” he stuttered.

“For God’s sake, what is it?”

“Well, I have this pendant,” he began. “It used to belong to my mother, Sire. She kept it with her, until the day she died. Seeing as I’m leaving for a week on leave, I was wondering if you could keep it safe for me? I don’t quite trust anyone else with it. And as it’s rather valuable, not just sentimentally, I would rather not take it with me on my travels. Would you please do me that favor?”

Arthur softened at the young knight’s request. He did seem to start having a feeling that he did indeed give Mordred next week off for leave a few days ago, though he could not recall the exact instance. “Of course I will. I’ll make sure no harm comes to it.”

“Thank you, Sire,” Mordred stepped forward pulling it out of his pocket. “See, I have it right here.”

The pendant itself was rather large and made of gold, with three stones in the center, each a different color; green, blue, and red. There were strange inscriptions around each stone that swirled out from the center.

When handing it to the King, Mordred closed his hand around Arthur’s, and if Arthur had looked up in time, he would have seen the golden flare of magic in Mordred’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who still somehow finds and reads my old fic from years ago. I told you I would edit it and post on AO3, so here I am, four years and a college degree later. Having read through the whole thing for the first time since I wrote it, some chapters are gonna need a lot of work. I plan on posting a chapter a week, and will try to give warnings if I'll be late with an update.  
> Please comment or leave kudos, whatever you feel like! I appreciate any and all feedback.  
> Happy holidays, and enjoy.


End file.
